Stay For The Fireworks
by TuffPaintedRebel
Summary: It's the Fourth of July Vacation for the Stewarts and Ryans but what happens when a sudden tragedy strikes this family? Read to find out! Jiley and Lackson
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mommy!" I heard my three year old, Abigail, yell from her bedroom. "Can I take Ginger to Grampa and Grama's?" I sighed, and left my husband of six years to cook the pancakes and went upstairs to Abby's room.

When I walked into her room, it looked like a kid's fashion magazine exploded. There were clothes all over the floor, and a messy clump of clothes in Abby's horse print suitcase. "Sweetie, we aren't leaving until tomorrow. Don't you wanna sleep with Ginger tonight? And Daddy was supposed to help you pack."

"But Mommy, he did help me! Before you waked up!" She sat on her bed and picked up her stuffed horse. "When we get to Grampa's, can I ride big Ginger?" I have a feeling that she's never gonna grow out of this horse loving stage.

I just sat by her and put her in my lap. "If Grampa says you can." She curled up in my lap and closed her eyes.

"Mommy, why does Grampa live so far away?" After I got married, my dad moved back to our old house near Nashville, and now we go and visit him about three times a year.

"Because, your daddy and I need to stay here for our work, but your grandfather wants to live where he can see open sky and can have horses."

"Breakfast is ready!" My gorgeous husband, Leslie Jacob Ryan, yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I picked Abby up and carried her downstairs and sat her in her booster seat.

"Thank you Jake." Really, do you think I'm gonna let anyone know his real name? I gave him a quick kiss and we sat down.

I put a pancake on Abby's plate and put some syrup on it. Then I put two pancakes and some bacon on my plate. Jake started playing footsies with me after he got his food. "Jake! Stop it!"

He just tilted his head to the side and ran his foot up and down the lower part of my leg. "Stop what?" he asked cockily.

"You know very well what I want you to quit doing!" I moved and sat Indian-style on my chair so he'd stop.

"What do you want him to quit doing Mommy?" Abby asked looking at her father.

"Nothing" Jake and I both nervously said back to her.

Luckily young children are very accepting and she dropped the subject. "May I be excused?" She's doing very well on the politeness thing.

"Yea munchkin. Just don't go in your room. Go to the playroom or the living room." Abby got up, put her dishes in the sink and ran off to her playroom.

When I was sure she was out of hearing range I talked to Jake about his behavior. "Jake, you can't be above PG when our daughter is in the room!"

I put one foot back on the floor and rested the other leg in Jake's lap. "So now we can?" He asked while he pushed his plate aside and rubbed my foot.

"Yea, as long as she doesn't come back in here." I also pushed my plate aside and leaned back in my chair. "So Jake, what are you gonna do about that huge mess in Abby's room?"

"Oh, you saw that? You know I'm not good at packing. Why don't you pack?"

"Jake, I have to work! You've been off he last two weeks! Today is the first day of my vacation!" That's the difference between actors and singers, He gets more time off but I'm always working on a new album or something.

"Oh and that reminds me! Lilly and Jackson said they'll watch Abby when we go to the doctor's office." Oh yea I forgot all about that!

"Ok well we better get ready to go then." I went and got Abby and got her changed so she was ready to go to my brother's house. Then I went and changed. No one but Jake and I knew why I was going to the doctor's. I bet Lilly will be the first to really know why.

"Miles! Hurry or we're gonna be late!" I ran down the stairs with Abby in my arms. Jake took Abby out of my arms and I grabbed her bag and my purse. Jake put Abby in her car seat and I got in the passenger's seat and Jake started driving to my brother's house.

When we got to Jackson's house, Lilly answered the door with their daughters four year old, Kaylee, right behind her and two month old, Annie, in her arms. "Hey Lil, thanks for watching Abby for us."

"No problem!" Lilly took me off to the side and whispered in my ear. "You're pregnant aren't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **thanks for all the reviews I don't own HM or Chuck E. Cheese lol

Chapter 2

"Wa..why would you think that?" I asked her clearly stuttering.

She just gave me the look before saying "Well, your attitude's changed. You went to the doctor's last week, and you never go to the doctor's."

"Well, we hope we are. You know how long it took for us to get Abby." I told Lilly looking away.

"Well how long have you been trying this time?" Lilly asked like it was nothing.

"Oh, I don't know, about a year and a half." She just kind of stared at me then looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh! You're gonna be late!" She pushed me out the door "We might go out for ice cream so if we're not home you have a key!" I got in the car and Jake drove to the familiar doctor's office.

When we walked in, the same nurse that was there the week before greeted us. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. Please take a seat. The doctor will be here shortly."

I sat down by Jake and put my leg right next to his so I was as close to him as I could be. He put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm so nervous!" He just nodded and kissed my forehead.

The nurse walked up to us. "The doctor is ready to see you now." She led us to a room toward the back and checked all my vital signs. I don't see why any of this mattered, I mean I'm probably not even pregnant, it took almost three years for Abby to come.

The doctor walked in the room with a clipboard and the results of my most recent pregnancy test. "Well we have some good news this time. You are pregnant! From the looks of it, you're about two and a half months along. So I'm sure you still have everything from your last pregnancy?" YES YES YES!! I'm gonna have another baby! I'm gonna have another baby!

"Yes, Dr. Moyer, we do." Jake told her.

"Ok. Well let me be the first to say congratulations! And I'll see you in a month. You're free to go." She politely led us to the front desk and gave us another book on pregnancies.

After Jake had them bill his credit card we got in the car and headed to Lilly and Jackson's house. "Jake, I can't believe it! We're gonna have another child!"

"I know! It seems so weird, but amazing!" He pulled into the parking lot of my favorite restaurant.

"Jake, what are we doing here? We have to go get Abby and we still have to buy stuff for the Fourth of July picnic and vacation at my dad's!" Jake just got out and opened my door for me.

"Jackson said that they can watch Abby for a bit longer. They're going to Wal-Mart and they can get our stuff." Jake really planned ahead I guess. "I already called them, and they said to take our time and just relax."

We did relax. After lunch, Jake took me shopping and I got some really great things for vacation! By the time we got back to my brother's house, it was almost time for dinner. "Mommy! Daddy!" Abby yelled running toward us.

Jake playfully caught her and picked her up. I took her from him and kissed her cheek. "Hey Sweetie, did you have fun?"

She shook her head yes. "Yea, until Annie ruined everything!"

"Why?" Jake asked her trying to pry her from my arms.

"All babies do is cry! It was no fun!" I looked in horror at Jake. We're gonna have a tough time telling Abby we're having a baby.

I handed Abby to Jake and pulled Lilly into the kitchen. "Lilly! What am I gonna do? Abby is not going to like it when we tell her I'm pregnant!"

"Miley. Calm down. You just need to tell her at the right time. Kaylee had a hard time too. She'll really be excited once she understands." Lilly said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Lil. You are such a great friend…and sister!" I said returning the hug and we went back out to the living room where everyone else was. "Jake, we need to get home and finish packing." He nodded and we said bye to my brother and best friend and their daughters. On the way home, Abby was telling us just how much she hates babies.

"Abigail, would you please just be quiet? Daddy needs to think." Jake said to her annoyed after the hundredth time she's told us she hates babies.

"Daddy, what are we eating for supper?" Abby asked ignoring him telling her to be quiet.

Jake sighed obviously annoyed by his obnoxious daughter. He should know that she gets that from him, not me. "We're gonna go to Chuck E. Cheese's." Abby squealed in delight and Jake winced.

I laid my hand on Jake's and whispered in his ear "Just relax, she'll calm down."

"I know that, I'm just tired, and she's not helping the matter." We pulled into the parking lot and I quickly gave Jake a peck on the lips.

"She'll go to bed early tonight. Then we can have some peace and quiet." I whispered as I unbuckled my seatbelt and Jake did the same. He nodded his head and we both got out. He went and opened the back door to our Excursion and helped Abby unbuckle her car-seat and lifted her out of the vehicle. He carried her while I walked beside them, holding Jake's hand.

Three hours and fifty dollars later, we arrived home. Abby fell asleep in her car-seat and we had some of my older Hannah songs playing quietly. Jake carried Abby up to her room and tucked her in while I went and grabbed all our luggage for the next day and sat it by the door.

I went into the master bathroom and started the shower. As soon as I got in, I heard the door open and saw Jake come in. He took off his clothes and got into the shower with me. I just gave him a look and he got all defensive. "Hey! It'll save water! And what does it matter?" He slid one of his arms around my waist and rubbed my back.

I tried to hold back the urge to just kiss him our daughter was sleeping two rooms away. "Jake" I managed to say, barely in a whisper before he closed the gap between us. He backed me up to the wall and put my hands above my head so that he was in control. About three minutes later he finally pulled away. "Jake, not now. We have to get up early and Abby is two rooms away." I reluctantly got out of the shower and dried off. Jake did the same.

He must've thought I was mad at him. "Miles, I'm sorry, I just…"

I cut him off by kissing him. When I pulled away he looked shocked. "What? Never been kissed before?"

"Well yea, but I thought you were mad at me?" I shook my head and put one of his shirts on. He laughed. "What?"

"Can't wear your own clothes?" He pulled on his boxers and I put on a pair of his shorts.

"Well, yea, but I like yours better." I ran into our room with him chasing me and jumped onto the bed.

"Miley Rae! You're worse than Abby!" He got on the bed and pulled me down. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped is arms around me and slid down so we were laying down under the covers. I moved my head up on the pillow and he nuzzled closer to me. "I love you Miley." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you more." He just nodded his head and kissed my forehead. We fell asleep, knowing tomorrow would have a lot of fun in store for us.

**A/N **please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry this took so long schools been really hectic and volleyball is just slowing down but basketball is starting lol i'm trying to speed things up so hopefully all my stories will be updated this week no later than Saturday Oh yea don't own Hannah Montana! lol if i did my concert tickets for thursday would have been free! lol i love mileyworld! early access to tickets!! ok well on with the story please R&R**

My alarm went off around five. I rolled over and pressed the snooze button, then slipped out from Jake's arms. He could sleep a little longer. We needed to leave by six so we could get to the airport by seven. I loaded up the Excursion and got our carry-ons ready. Then at five thirty, I got Jake and Abby up. I helped Abby get dressed in a cute denim skirt with leggings, a pink Tinkerbelle shirt and a pair of Mary Jane's. I then went to my room to get ready.

When I got upstairs, I saw that Jake fell back asleep after I left him, I decided that I'd have a little fun with him. I went and got my makeup from the vanity table in my Hannah closet, and sat on the bed by Jake. First, I put on some foundation. Let me make this clear, on him, not me. Then, I added a little blush. I took out my favorite eye shadow and put that on him too. Then I took out my lipstick and put a nice coat of it on myself, then Jake. When I was done, Jake looked like a total girl.

I laid down on top of him and kissed his cheek so there was a lipstick mark there. Then I trailed kisses down his jaw line finally getting to his lips, I kissed him with all the passion I could muster. At first I felt nothing, but after a few seconds, I felt him kiss me back and wrap his arms around me. I knew that was my queue to pull away, or things might go just a little too far.

I pulled away, and Jake tried to pull be back into the kiss. Which if you knew how his kisses were, you couldn't resist. And if anyone but me ever said that, then they'd be tied down like a goat at a rodeo. I put my finger to his lips and he immediately protested. "Miles!"

"No Leslie. Our daughter is downstairs. And we need to leave in ten minutes. You better get ready to go." I rolled off of him and laid on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"Fine," Jake groaned as he got up and headed for the bathroom. "But you still have to get ready too."

"I know. And by the way, you just might want to wash your face." I said, laughing.

Jake turned around and looked at me, fear in his eyes. "What did you do?!"

I laughed. "Oh not much, but I don't want you going out in public like you are."

He rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. Exactly three seconds later, I heard him scream. "MILEY RAE RYAN! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" He ran back into our room and tackled me on the bed. He started tickling me.

"JAKE! Stop it!" I started tickling him back where I knew he was really ticklish.

"NO! You stop!" He started tickling me even harder, and I kissed him, making him stop and wrap his arms around me and kiss back.

Just at that moment, Abby had to come into our room. Sadly, neither of us noticed her and we started to make out. Jake kissed a trail down my jaw line and that's when Abby spoke up. "Daddy! Stop eating Mommy!!"

Jake and I flew apart like ten feet. "Um Honey, Daddy wasn't trying to eat me. It's ok." We were both turning bright red from getting caught by our daughter. "Um Jake, why don't you go get ready?"

"Um, yea, ok, I will. Why don't you get dressed to." He quickly slipped into the bathroom and started the shower. I pulled open my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of ripple jeans and a bright pink spaghetti strap top with a black one layered under it. After I got dressed, I went downstairs with Abby.

A few minutes later, Jake came down showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my purse and Jake picked an almost asleep Abby up and we went out to the car. Jake buckled Abby in, then we got in and headed to the airport.

On the way, we just talked about pointless things, what we wanted to do in Tennessee, the baby, and a bunch of other things. When we got to the airport, Jake got all of our bags and carried them in while I carried Abby in. By the time we got to baggage, Abby woke up. I sat her down right before we had to go through the metal detector.

"Mommy! Hold me!" Abby begged. Jake laughed.

"No Abigail. You have to go through the metal detector. Then I'll pick you up again." She ran through the metal detector and looked back at me. The security guard laughed, for some reason he looked familiar…

"Hi Miley, Jake. Remember me?" The man said. I walked through the detector and looked back at Jake. He shrugged.

"Um sorry, but we don't." Jake followed me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. Luckily none of us set off the alarm like Abby's jeans did last time.

The security guard just shook his head. "You look like you have a great family."

Still puzzled, Jake asked "Sorry, but who are you?"

The man shrugged. "Some people used to call me Mike Standley, hmm what's another one, oh the Ollie Trolley, Locker Man, theTriple O."

"Oliver Oken!!" I yelled.

"Yep that's me." This was so cool I haven't seen Oliver since he moved with his family to Florida senior year.

"Dude! How's it been?" Jake and Oliver do the 'man hug' thing.

"Good. I got married two years ago and moved up here last year. What's up on your side of things?" he asked motioning to Abby who hid behind my leg.

I picked her up and she buried her head in my shoulder. "This is Abby, our daughter."

"Hi Abby! I'm your mommy's best friend from a long time ago." He tickled her sides.

She squirmed in my arms and turned around. "You're my 'Uncle' Oliver?!"

Oliver looked at me for a second. "Yea, I guess I am."

"Ollie, give us your address and stuff" I ordered and handed him my Sidekick.

"Same old Miley I see, still treating me like a doughnut." He put his information in and handed me back my phone.

"Yes, but you're mine and Lilly's doughnut!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, and Sarah's…" He said before Jake interrupted.

"Saint Sarah?!" Oliver nodded and just then the first call for our flight came.

"Well, Ollie, we have to go, but when we get back we'll have to have you and Sarah over for dinner!" I gave Oliver a hug.

"Bye Miles! Bye Jake! Bye Abby!" Oliver said as we walked to the gate.

Jake handed the lady our first class tickets and led us to our seats. We met Lilly, Jackson, and their kids on the plane.

"Lilly! You'll NEVER guess who I just saw!!!" Lilly rubbed her ear.

"Wow, no, but it must be important for you to yell that loud right in my ear!" I rolled my eyes and handed Abby to Jake so he could get her situated.

"I saw Oliver Oscar Oken!!" Lilly gasped.

"Where?!"

"He was at the metal detector! He's a security guard! I asked him over for dinner when we get back! He's married! Get this! To Saint Sarah!" I said all in one breath hyper from the meeting.

The seat belt sign went on and we all got ready for our flight when one last minute passenger got on…

He sat right in front of me and Jake and turned around after he got his seatbelt on. "Miss me?"

Oh boy this will be one interesting trip!

**good? bad? love it? hate it? tell me in a review!! thanks!**

**Janna**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **sorry its been so long!! my computer broke and it took FOREVER to get fixed!! hope you like this chapter and please press that little button and review!!! lol!! oh and hope this chapter fixes being gone so long! its the longest chapter so far!! lol

Lilly spoke up before I could. "Ollie!"

"Back up a minute! I thought you were a security guard!" The plane lifted off and the pilot came on over the loud speaker telling us to keep our seatbelts on and our cell phones off for another ten minutes.

"I'll tell you in a minute Miles. Wait until I can come back there and tell you." He turned around and leaned back in his seat.

"Ok I can handle that." I snuggled against Jake. He knows how much I hate the first part of plane rides.

"You're fine Mile, I'm here with you." five minutes later, the seatbelt sign turned off and we were free to do whatever we please.

"Ok start explaining Oken!" I quickly gave Jake a kiss and turned back to Oliver.

"Well," he came and sat next to us and whispered "I'm an air marshal."

"R..really?"

"Yea Miles, that's why I'm on the plane."

"Wow" Jake gasped. "You, Oliver Oken an air marshal!"

"Yup." A flight attendant walked past. "Excuse me?"

"Yes" The lady stopped walking.

"Would you go and get Sarah and Rylan Oken from coach?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir."

"Yes, you can" Oliver pulled out his badge and showed it to the lady.

"One minute." She left and went back to the coach seating area.

"Mommy! I don't wanna sit here anymore!" Abby yelled.

I turned to Oliver mouthing 'sorry' and went next to Abby. "Do you want to come sit with me and Daddy?"

She nodded her head and I unbuckled her. "Miles, you can't keep babying her, especially cause of what's happening in about seven months." Jake said taking Abby from me.

"But Jake!" He shook his head.

"No Miley. Not here." I sat down after Jake and crossed my arms pouting.

About that exact second, Sarah comes up to Oliver and hands him the little girl she was carrying. "Daddy!"

"Hey Rylan!" Oliver hugged who I am assuming is his daughter. "Miley, Jake, this is Rylan, my daughter."

"Who is this?" Sarah asked Oliver sitting down.

"Miley and Jake Ryan." Sarah looked embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry! It's been so long since I've seen you!" She shook Jake's hand and hugged me.

"And Lilly and Jackson Stewart."

"Lilly Truscott?! Like skater Lilly?!"

"Well I changed a little." Sarah hugged Lilly and Oliver both.

We just sat talking for about and hour. The kids were playing and becoming best friends! Rylan is two and a half, so about Abby's age. When we had just started to talk about my singing career as Miley and Hannah, the plane started moving in odd directions.

The pilot came over the intercom saying we had turbulence(no duh! We can all feel that!) and asked us to put our seatbelts on.

We did our normal routine, me sitting down and putting my seatbelt on while Jake got Abby buckled in on one side of him and with me on the other, then he buckled himself and I grabbed his hand. As usual, Abby was acting like it was a roller coaster while Jake tried to comfort me. Luckily for Oliver, there were two extra seats for his family. Rylan, just like Abby and Kaylee, was pretending it was a roller coaster.

Oliver turned toward me. "Why are you so afraid Miles? Nothing will happen."

Jake looked at him wide eyed. "Nothing will happen?" my voice raising with anger, "Nothing will happen?! That's what my mom said when she went on a business trip to New York! Guess what?! Something did happen! The plane crashed because of turbulence! So you know what?! Things can happen!" I turned and buried my head into Jake's chest and let a few tears escape.

Jake rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "Dude, not cool." I just sat there my head on Jake's chest listening to his heart beat in rhythm with mine. His heart started beating faster and he tensed.

I lifted my head and silently wished I had never gotten up this morning. The power had gone out and the oxygen masks were down. Jake had already put one on Abby and started slipping one over my head. "Jake, no, I can do it. You need to get one on too!" After we both got our masks on and got a good breath of oxygen, I slipped my mask down and did the same to Jake's and kissed him with all the passion in the world. "I love you Jake, more than you will ever know."

We slid the masks on for another breath then kissed again, until Abby got our attention by tugging on Jakes shirt. "Daddy! I wanna get off!" she started crying.

We put our masks on and Jake turned to Abby. "Sweetie, we can't get off. We're in the air." I slid my hand into Jakes and squeezed it. He turned to me. "Yea?"

"Jake, I'm sorry." He looked at me confused.

"About what?"

Just then the lights came on and the pilot came on over the intercom "I'm sorry about the power issue, we were going through a storm. From here on out, there should be no turbulence. You may take off your seatbelts and you do not need the oxygen masks. Thank you."

Saved! I unbuckled my seatbelt and Jake did the same, he leaned forward and talked to Oliver for a second. He then stood up and grabbed me by the arm. "Come on Miley. I need to talk to you."

"But Jake! What about Abby?!"

"Oliver will watch her." I reluctantly got up and followed Jake and he pulled me into one of the bathrooms. "Now what did you say sorry for?"

"It doesn't matter!"

Miley! I think it does!" He grabbed my wrist. "Just please tell me?" He said quieter.

"Jake, not now. I'll tell you when we get home. It isn't important." He scowled at me.

"Whatever. But don't think that I'll forget this conversation."

"I don't I'll tell you. I promise." He pulled me to him and engulfed me into a hug. We walked back out and to our seats where the girls were playing with Abby's American Girl doll.

Oliver turned to Jake "Get it all figured out?"

"Yea, thanks Dude." Jake and I sat back down.

Ten minutes later, the seatbelt sign came on. I got Abby situated and then sat by Jake and got ready myself. Jake took my hand and kissed it lightly. "I just can't wait to get off of this plane!" He nodded and kissed each of my fingers. I can tell he wants something.

"I can't wait until we can get some time alone." I playfully slapped his arm.

"Now Ego-Boy! Not in front of my brother!"

He laughed and turned his head toward Jackson. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Just don't you hurt my baby sister!"

"Jake you dork!" The plane started to decline and finally landed in Tennessee, my home state!

"Mommy! Are we almost to Grampa and Grama's?!" I picked Abby up as we got off the plane.

"You bet! Abby-kins!" I tickled her side.

"Mommy, stop it!" She laughed in delight.

I kept tickling her and we were both laughing. "Now Miles, am I the only adult in the family?" Jake laughed taking Abby from me.

"Daddy!" Abby whined. "I wanna be with Mommy!"

"I think my daughter wants ME!" I laughed at Jake's defeated face and took Abby from him.

"Miles!"

"Now don't you whine Mr. Ryan!" We got our bags and went to the lobby of the airport where we saw my dad and step-mom, Vanessa and my half-sister Morgan waiting for us. "Bye Ollie! We'll call you!"

"Miley!" Morgan yelled running toward me. I sat Abby down and hugged Morgan.

"Hey little sis! You been taking care of Dad?" She nodded frantically.

"Yea and Mom too."

"Good." my dad and Vanessa walked up. "Hey Dad! Hey Nes!"(my nickname for Vanessa)

"Hey Miles, Jake, Lilly, Jackson, Abby, Kaylee, and little Annie!" Dad said taking Annie from Lilly.

"So who's ready to go home?!" Nes asked.

Everyone went out to the Suburban and my dad's old pickup. Me and Jake always take the pickup and we take the luggage. Everyone put their bags in the back and we got in. ""We might be a little late. We're gonna go get ice cream." I pulled out, and waved to my family as they got in the Suburban.

"Jake where are we going?"

"Just to the store to get ice cream."

"Ok? Jake, what's up? You're never like this." I drove onto the interstate, and started looking for my exit. It was one of the closer exits.

"I just wanna know why you can't tell me what's up with you."

"Jake, it's nothing. It doesn't matter now."

"Sure." I got off the interstate and pulled into Wal-Mart.

"Let's just hurry up. I wanna go ride before it gets dark." I got out of the pickup and Jake did the same. I locked it then we went in, hand in hand.

We grabbed two tubs of vanilla ice cream. I went and grabbed the toppings and met Jake at the check out. We paid and went back to the pick up.

When we were pulling into my dad's driveway in front of the huge ranch, Jake decided to annoy me even more…"Is there any reason you won't tell me what you're sorry about?"

I parked the car and turned to Jake. "Can't you just leave it alone?!" I got out, slammed the door shut and ran inside the house. Leaving Jake to wonder why he's such a jerk. I ran up to the room Jake and I have when we stay here and I slammed that door too. I jumped on the bed face down and started crying.

Why does Jake have to be so insensitive? He always pushes things too far! I heard him come inside and Lilly yelling at him. Then I heard someone softly knocking on my door. "Miles, let me in. I'm sorry."

"Jake! Why can't you just leave me alone for a while?!"

"Fine!" I heard him walk away. After about ten minutes, I was sure he would have gone back downstairs for ice cream. I went to open the door, but it wouldn't move. I heard something move on the other side of the door, and all of a sudden, the door is open and Jake barges in. He pushes me back and shuts the door. \

"Can we just talk about this? I mean I have no idea why you're so mad at me."

"No."

"Please?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** ok, so this is a really long chapter, and i don't really like it. it kinda runs on. but bare with me and please read it. a lot happens that you will need to know for the rest of the story. um so read and review please!! lol

"Fine. But you have to promise not to get mad at me."

"Miles, I promise." Jake sat down on the bed and pulled me on top of him.

I stood up. "Alright." I took a deep breath. "I cheated on you." I said it really fast so that maybe he didn't hear me.

He didn't look mad, just hurt. Gosh! That made this worse! "Y…you what?"

"I cheated on you." I said it clearly.

He put his head in his hands. "When?"

I gulped. "About four years ago. Before we had Abby."

"With who? What did you do? We were married then."

"I know. You were back in Romania and we got into a fight. You said you hated me so I thought that you would never come back to me. I went out on one date with Nick Jonas. We only kissed. Once. And it meant nothing to me. Your kisses leave me wanting more. I love you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You came back. I knew that you loved me. We got pregnant. With a kid I knew you wouldn't leave me. It just didn't seem important." He finally looked up at me.

"Not important? You don't think telling me the truth is important?"

"Jake, don't take it like that. It's over with. It was over even before the date. I loved you too much. I didn't want to loose you."

"Loved? As in past tense?"

"No love. I love you more than anything. You are my rock, my night in shining armor." He got up and walked closer to me.

"I'm not sure."

"Jake, I do love you. I do. Would I have stayed married to you if I didn't"

"No. I love you too Miles." He wrapped me in a hug. When he pulled away he looked me in the eyes. "Now did you want to go ride or not?"

"I DO!!" I dodged Jake's arms and grabbed the door handle. "I win!"

"I'm not riding!" He always protests riding.

"Jake! Come on!" I grabbed his hand, opened the door, and pulled Jake downstairs.

When we got to the living room, everyone was sitting down looking at us. "Mommy? Are you and Daddy still fighting?" Abby looked at me expectantly.

I looked up at Jake and smiled. "No Abby, everything is fine."

"Good. So what are you two going to do?" Nes asked us, seeing Jake shaking.

"We're gonna go riding for a while."

"Can I come?!" Abby yelled.

"No Sweetie, Mommy wants to ride by herself for now we'll take you tomorrow." Jake said squeezing my hand.

"Ok."

"Well you two have fun. I'm sure you won't need any help, but if you do, Morgan's out there already."

"Ok thanks Nes!"

Jake and I went out to the barn and I got a halter for Rooster. He's one of the calmer horses my dad has. I went, caught him, tied him, and started brushing him. "Miles, are you sure it's ok for you to do this?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're pregnant."

"It's fine Jake. I promise."

I finished getting Rooster ready and put the bridle on. I got on and took my foot out of the stirrup so Jake could get on behind me. Jake got up after a few tries and held on to me. Tight.

"Oww!!! Jake! You're holding on to me too tight! You're not gonna fall off!" He loosened his grip a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Jake I've owned Rooster since I was 12 I'm positive. I've been riding my whole life. You're safe."

"Alright." I lifted the reins and cued Rooster into a walk. "Miles, not too fast!"

"I know Leslie. You're a zombie slaying ego boy who's afraid of horses. But I love you anyway."

Jake kissed the back of my neck. "I love you more."

I slid my free hand on to Jake's thigh. "No Jakey, I love YOU more." I felt him relax under my touch.

We went into the arena and I closed the gate. Morgan was barrel racing. "Jake, would you mind hopping off for a minute so I can do some faster things?"

"No problem!" He kissed my neck again and carefully slid off. I did a few circles loping around the arena then went to the start of the pattern. I just went at an easy lope. I haven't ridden since April so I have to get back into the swing of things. I turned the first barrel perfectly. The second had a bit of a wide pocket and the third was perfect. I let Rooster run full out on the way home. I let Morgan do a run on Bobby and then did a real run on Rooster.

It felt amazing to run like that. After the pattern, I cooled Rooster down and went back to Jake. "Jake get back on! I wanna show you something!"

He climbed on and we left the arena. We rode into a pasture that my dad keeps empty. I turn my body so I can kiss Jake. After I pull away, Jake licks his lips. "Mmm…what was that for?"

"Can't I just kiss you? Just for the heck of it?" I turned around facing the sun that was just beginning to go down. I sang one of my old Hannah songs. "If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with, in the end, we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, show the names, play the happy song."

"Beautiful Miles, beautiful."

"I'm so worried that this is like that. That at any moment, the screen will go black and the credits will roll." Jake let go of my waist and slid his hands onto my stomach. I put my hands on top of his.

"Its not a movie Miles, this is real life. I promise."

The final rays of the sun disappeared and I turned Rooster around and headed back to the barn. "I know it's real life, but you're too good for me."

"Miley, I am not too good for you. I love you."

"I love you too." I helped Jake get off and the I slid off Rooster's butt. Its actually really fun, Rooster doesn't kick so I can do that.

"MILEY! Don't do that! You could hurt the baby!"

I took the saddle off. "No I can't its not hurting anything." I put Rooster away and fed him.

"I just want you to be safe." He grabbed my hand and we walked toward the house.

"I'm fine Jake." When we went inside, Abby was on Vanessa's lap, sleeping.

"She can sleep. If she wants to eat supper later she can." Nes said looking up at us.

"Yea, she's probably really tired. I'll take her downstairs." Jake took Abby from Nes and took her to her room in the basement. I followed Jake.

"Jake, I'm hungry! Let's get upstairs!"

We raced up the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was just sitting down. "I WON!" I yelled.

Jake caught me around the waist and whispered to me. "Shh…calm down Popstar. You won. Did you want to tell them tonight?"

I shook my head yes. Kaylee was asleep downstairs too so it was just us adults and Morgan. "Excuse me! Everyone, before we eat, Jake and I have an announcement."

Everyone looked up. Jake let go of my waist and stood beside me, taking my hand. "I'm well…well, Jake, why don't you tell them?" I have to admit it, I was nervous. When I told Daddy I was pregnant the first time, he flew through the roof. It took forever to convince him that I really wanted kids.

"Miley is pregnant, our second child!" And there goes Jake, just telling everyone really quickly!

"Miles, congratulations!" Wow, my dad is excited for us?

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? You're married. You already have one kid."

"You were mad last time. And I was married then too."

"I just didn't want to let my little girl go."

"I'll always be your little girl, just like Abby will always be Jake's little girl."

"I know that now darlin'. Well who's hungry? Nessa made lasagna!" Jake and I sat down side by side, and Jake put his hand on my thigh.

When we finished eating, we just sat at the table and talked. After about twenty minutes, Dad got all flirty with Nes. "Wee-doggies! That lasagna was good! But I know that the cook is even better!" SICK! I turned to Jake, a look of disgust on my face. We flirt but not in front of Abby. I mean here we are all three of my dad's kids and two of his children in law and he's makin a move on my step mom!

I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. "At what?" Nes batted her eyelashes.

"Tasting!" My dad whispered to her as he kissed her. Ok now I've really had enough!

I leaned into Jake. "I feel SO dirty from riding the horse. Wanna come take a bath with me Jake?" I said it loud enough for my dad to hear and I said it a little too seductively so Jake would get the hint and play along.

"Oh you mean like as in TOGETHER?" My dad sat up straight. He was still too protective of me.

"Yea! Come on Jakey. I don't want you to miss me taking this off." I said standing up. My dad scowled. I just started laughing. "Dad! It is no different than what you and Nes are doing! We just wanted to see your reaction!"

"Miley Rae! It is VERY different! I'm an adult!"

"I am too! I am married! I have a daughter!" Jake stood up and grabbed my hand.

My dad stood up. That's when I noticed that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Morgan. "You are ten years old Miley Rae Stewart! Go to your room!"

"Morgan go stand by your sister." Nes spoke up. Morgan ran and stood behind me. "Robbie, calm down. Focus. What year is it?"

"I don't need this right now Lizzie! I'm trying to deal with our daughter!" Jackson came and stood by us with Lilly quickly following.

"Did he just say…" Jackson started.

"He did. What's wrong with him? Morgie?" I asked turning to my little sister. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I..I think that Dad should be the one to tell you."

"Robbie, this is Nes. Take a drink of water honey." She handed my dad a glass of water and he pushed her hand away. I've never seen him so violent.

"No! My daughter is turning into some slut! Like you!" He shoved his chair back, hitting Nes in the process.

Nes just sat down on the ground, holding her stomach, which my dad had hit with the chair. "Get out here Miley!" I started to pick Morgan up, but that's when my dad got to us.

"Put her down you whore!" I sat Morgan down and Dad slapped me across the face. The force of which he hit me made me fall to the ground in tears. He has never hit me before, I mean when me and Jackson were little we got spankings, but that's different. I slid back to the wall and cried. Jake grabbed Morgan's shoulder and made her step back.

"Who are you?"

"Miley's husband, Jake Ryan." My dad tried to grab Jake's throat, but Jake is way faster than my dad. Jake grabbed his hands and pinned him to the wall.

Morgan came up behind Jake with a needle and stabbed it into Dad's leg. His eyes closed and Jake was having a hard time holding him up. I could tell he was out. Jake gently laid him on the floor then immediately came to me. He kneeled down to my level and ran a hand over what I knew was my dad's handprint on my cheek. "Miley, baby, are you ok?" I nodded my head and took his hand. I pulled my self up so I was kneeling too and buried my head into his chest and cried.

Nes stood up and pulled the needle out of my unconscious dad's leg. "It'll take about twenty minutes for him to wake up, if you want to go take a shower, Jake you can. Jackson, Lilly, you can go do whatever you want. Morgan, go get ready for bed." She went and put the needle in a sharps container.

"Nes, what's going on? I mean, my father is passed out on the dining room floor." I managed to say, tears still streaming down my face.

"He'll want to tell you himself. Just twenty minutes. Be back down here by then." Nes turned and sat down.

"Miles, come on, let's go get a shower." Jake started to help me stand up but thought better. He got back on his knees and faced away from me. "Hop on." I moved so I was positioned in a way that wouldn't hurt him then grabbed him around his neck. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around him. He grabbed my legs and started walking upstairs. I closed my eyes and leaned against Jake.

When we reached our room, Jake put me down gently on the bed. I turned and pulled some clothes out of my suitcase while Jake grabbed his clothes too. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom that was connected to our room. It's a really nice bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a shower and the works. He lead me to the Jacuzzi and had me sit down. He slid off the boots I had been wearing and slid off my socks. He then leaned up over me, straddling my legs, and pulled my shirt off.

"Jake!" I chided as I laughed.

"What?" He turned his back to me and walked to the shower. I stood up quietly and pulled my jeans off. He turned on the shower but didn't face me, yet. He slowly started to remove his shirt, revealing his wonderfully chiseled muscles. I went behind him and unzipped his jeans. "Miles, couldn't you wait a minute?" He now fully had his shirt off and slid out of his jeans. Now I was just in my bra and underwear and Jake was just in his boxers.

"No! I smell disgusting! And so do you!" I took the rest of my clothes off and got in the shower and Jake followed suit. He hugged me and I let my hands trace his chest muscles and make their way down his stomach. I stopped on his V-cuts and whispered.

"Just because I don't want to do a lot tonight doesn't mean anything about tomorrow." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Mm-hm. Miles, turn around." I did as he said, and I felt his hands on my head, putting shampoo on. I love when he pampers me.

Five minutes later, we're done with our shower and we're getting dressed. I slide on a blue thong that has pink and lime green polka-dots on it. Jake's eyes got huge! I knew he'd like it. Then I put on a pair of his basketball shorts. I didn't pull them up to where I normally do though, I made sure, that in the back, a bit of my thong showed. I love to tease Jake! It's so much fun! Then, to top it off, I put on a skin tight tank top that shows my belly button and compliments all of my curves. I dried my hair then pulled it into a messy bun. Jake just put on a pair of fleece sweats.

Jake kissed me. "You sure look hot tonight Mrs. Popstar."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Zombie Slayer." By the time we got downstairs, everyone else was there, except my dad and Nes. I expected him to jump out and say 'I got ya!' it never happened. Jake put his hands on my waist and led me to the recliner and sat down. "No! Jake!"

"Mile! Come on just a little fun!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I knew exactly what he was gonna do and I didn't want him to do that when my daddy was in the room. I sat on Jake's lap, between his legs and leaned into him.

"Thank you."

I put my head on his chest and looked up at him. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Never!" He wrapped one arm around me and rested it on my stomach.

Just then, Nes walked in holding my dad's hand. "Sit here Robbie. Be careful!"

"Nes! I'm fine!" He turned and saw me, the spot where he hit me was starting to bruise a little. "Miles," he pulled away from Nes and tried to put his hand on my cheek. I turned my face toward Jake and brought my knees up to my chest. I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"Robbie! Just come sit down! Your daughter disserves an explanation!" Nes snapped at Dad. He went to the couch and sat by Nes. Morgan was in the other recliner in her pjs ,and Jackson and Lilly were on the love seat.

I turned back so I could see Nes. But I didn't look at Dad.

"Miley, about three months ago, I fell off of a ladder when I was working on the loft in the barn. I got a concussion, and since then, I've had these memory lapses, they went away for a while." I felt Jake's hand grab the strap to my thong and he played with it. He was so lucky Daddy couldn't see his hand. "They were never as bad as the one today. When I get these memory lapses, I can't control my anger or anything. Nes called in an emergency appointment for tomorrow, and hopefully I'll get it fixed. I'm really sorry for hitting you." I looked around the room. Jake and I were the only ones who looked surprised. Jackson and Lilly must have already known.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"But you told everyone else?!" I started crying, again.

"Miles, it's not like that."

"Whatever. Just everyone go. Leave me alone." Jake's hands slipped out from under my shorts. "Jakey stay with me. Please?" I begged, turning to him.

"Robbie, you need to rest. Let's go upstairs. Morgan, you need to go to bed."

"But Mom!"

"Morgan, do what I say. Robbie, I'll meet you in our room." Dad left as did Morgan, Jackson and Lilly.

"I think we'll stay down here for a while and watch TV or something." I heard Jake tell Nes as she left too.

Jake pulled up the foot rest and leaned back in the recliner. I moved over so that Jake and I weren't on top of each other. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into him. "I love you Jake."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too Miles." I closed my eyes and breathed in Jake's cologne, from his line, that I chose and listened to his heart beat. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the TV getting turned on.

**A/N:** so...like it? hate it? tell me in a review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** sorry it took me so long to update, i've been really busl lately, hopefully before i go back to school, i can update all my stories! please R&R as always!!

I woke up to Jake kissing the back of my neck. We were both laying on the recliner on our sides, me facing away from him, curled into him. I knew it was bright out so I kept my eyes closed. "Jakey. What time is it?" I whispered.

"It's midnight Babe."

"That's all?" I whispered back. I turned to face him.

"Yea." He wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed my thong strap again. "Why do you have to tease me so much Babie?"

"Cause it's fun. And it's just a preview for later!" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Mmm can't wait for later then." He whispered huskily to me, making me want to strip down right in the middle of the living room and get as close to him as possible.

"Jake." I moaned. He squeezed my butt as I ran my hands across his bare chest.

"I love you Miles, more than you will ever know." He nipped at my ear, teasing me with his warm breath. I closed the gap between us kissing him full on the lips. I ran my tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance. He reluctantly gave it to me. That's odd, he normally starts this. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind until I tasted alcohol on his tongue.

I pulled away. "You were drinking."

"Not much! I'm sober!"

"How much?" No one else knows this, but Jake used to have a drinking problem, right after we had Abby.

"Just one can of beer."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Miley, I promise."

"Prove it."

"I Leslie Jacob Ryan had only one can of Coors Light and that is all I plan to have. Is that good enough for you Miley Rae Ryan, mother of my daughter Abigail Elizabeth Ryan?"

"Yea, you're sober, and I trust you."

"How bout we make a pact? Since you're pregnant and can't drink, neither of us will drink until that baby is out of you."

"Sounds fair to me Jakey." I kissed him again. He pulled away after a couple seconds. "What?"

"Why are you ok with tasting alcohol on me?"

"Did I ever say I didn't like it?" I asked him and kissed him again, trying desperately to get him to open his mouth.

"Miley Rae." He put his index finger to my lips.

"Leslie Jacob." I teased back.

"Babie, I'm tired. How bout we continue this tomorrow?"

"Fine." I turned away from Jake, pretending I was mad. "But don't expect me to…" Jake cut me off.

"Shh! Listen."

I heard footsteps and voices.

"Pretend you're asleep." Jake quickly whispered to me. I snuggled into Jake and he wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Nes! I found them! They're asleep in here." My dad said.

"Oh ok good. I thought they left or something." Nes said coming into the room.

"Can I wake them up?" I heard Abby ask. Darn she must've woken up, and we weren't upstairs. She must've been really scared.

"No Munchkin, let's let them sleep." Nes whispered to her.

"Ok can I sleep on the couch then?"

"Yes. I'll go get you a blanket."

"Grama? Can I get something to eat too? My tummy's hungry!"

"Alright come with me to the kitchen. Robbie, can you go get a few blankets for them and a pillow for Abby out of the closet?" I heard Nes and Abby walk away and Dad got the blankets and came to us.

He ran his hand along my bruise and I shuddered. "What have I done to you? My little girl! I can't believe myself." He spread the blanket over me and Jake then kissed my forehead. I shuddered again. "Now she'll always be afraid of me. I love you more than anything Miles, I always have. I'm just glad Abby wasn't there. I couldn't stand both of you being afraid of me."

He sat down by the recliner and took my hand. Again, I shuddered. He noticed. He started to sing to me. "I didn't wanna listen to what you were saying, I thought that I knew all I need to know. I didn't realize that somewhere inside me, I knew you were right but I couldn't say so." He kissed my hand. This time I didn't shudder.

I had to jump in here, I always sang the next part, no matter what. "I can take care of myself. You taught me well." He looked up into my eyes.

"Miles."

We both sang together. "I learned form you that I do not crumble, I learned that strength is something you choose. All of the reasons to keep on believing, there's no question that's a lesson I learned from you."

"Daddy, you're not totally forgiven. I wanna talk about this first. Just us."

"Ok. How about tomorrow, we go out on a horseback ride, just you and me, after my appointment?"

"That works. But just one favor. Don't tell anyone I was up. There's a reason I was pretending."

"Abigail."

"Yea, high maintenance, and right now, I can't deal with that."

"I know the feeling. I know a little girl who, when she was a toddler, was exactly the same. She'll grow out of it. Her momma did."

"Daddy!"

"It's true! But is it ok if she sleeps out here? She wants to be with you."

"It's fine. But please let me and Jake sleep in a bit. We don't get much sleep at home."

"We'll close the blinds and make sure none of the kids bother you."

"Thanks Daddy."

"No problem, you better go to sleep Bud. I love ya."

"Love you too Dad." He kissed my forehead and got up. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep again. Jake pulled the blanket up higher over us and my dad saw.

"You better keep your hands off her while I'm in here Boy!"

"Daddy!"

"Especially with your daughter walking into the room right now." He winked at me.

"Grampa? Who were you talking to?"

"No one Abby. Now, let's go back to bed. Ok?"

"Yea! But…one second!" I felt Abby climb on the recliner and crawl between me and Jake. "Goodnight Daddy!" I heard her give him a kiss. Then she crawled over me so she was facing me "Goodnight Mommy!" She gave me a peck on the lips, like Jake and I give her. She calls them Angel Kisses. I couldn't help but smile. "Look, I made Mommy smile!" She climbed down. I wanted so bad to turn to Jake again.

"Ok you little rugrat! Time to go to sleep!" I heard her climb on the couch.

"Night Grampa. I love you!"

"Love you too Bud."

"Hey! You call Mommy that!"

"Can't I call you that too Abigail Elizabeth Ryan?"

"Yea! I wanna be just like Mommy!"

"Ok Bud, go to sleep now ok?"

"Yea!"

As Dad walked past the recliner again I grabbed his hand. He leaned down and kissed me like Abby did. "Thanks Daddy."

"I love you Miley Rae." He left and I finally got to turn so I could face Jake. I gave him a peck on the lips. He laid on his back and I put my head on his chest and my hand on his thigh. He slid his hand into my shorts, again. Right now, I really love the blanket over us, especially with my baby in the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy. Mommy wake up!" Abby shook me awake.

"What's wrong Abigail?"

"I'm hungry!"

I rolled my eyes. "Is Grampa up?"

"Yea."

"Could you go and get him for me?"

"Ok Mommy." Abby ran out of the room and I turned to see if she woke Jake up. She didn't. Good when he doesn't get enough sleep, he gets irritable.

"Miles? What's up?"

"Daddy can you please take care of Abby?"

He sat by the recliner like last night. "Of course. I didn't know she was up. She must've woken you up right when she got up."

"Hey, last night, did she really say that she wants to be just like me?"

"Miles, of course she did. You're amazing. Now go back to sleep." He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Daddy." I cuddled into Jake and closed my eyes.

As my dad was leaving the room, I heard him mumble under his breath. "She's such a great mom, who'd ever think that my little girl could become so amazing?" I smiled and then let my need for sleep take over.


	7. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

Hey!! I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated!!! My computer is broken and it has the next chapter ready...but i can't get it to turn on. It might take a while to fix so I'll work on updating my other stories. I'm sorry. I'm going to write another story that will be sort of branched off HM but not with the same characters. It will be up by next week..hopefully. lol I'll use my mom's computer. You can mesage me any ideas for the story and I'll gladly accept them! Thanks- Janna


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey! I'm finally updating! I just got my laptop back and it works!! YEAH!! Ok so I'm in search of a beta to read this story and a couple others...if you're willing just mesage me :) So without further adieu on with the story...oh and review please!!**

I woke up to my cell phone ringing, signaling that I got a text. I opened it and it read 'Good morning Babie, I love you. Come on upstairs to our room. I've got a surprise for you.- Leslie' Gosh I love that man. His way of spelling baby, he thinks B-A-B-Y is overused, so he spells it B-A-B-I-E. He's a hopeless romantic, and he knows that I am to. Whenever he signs something Leslie, I cave and all is forgiven or I smile, knowing my love is actually not totally an ego maniac.

I closed my phone and looked at the time. 11:27. Great! We got a nice amount of sleep. I went upstairs and opened our bedroom door. I gasped when I saw what Jake did. There were rose petals all over the floor and candles lit all over the room.

"Good morning Love, but where are you?" It was suddenly pitch black and a pair of strong hands that I have come to know and love grabbed my waist. I felt hot breath on my bare neck.

"I'm right behind you Babie." He whispered sexily in my ear.

"I know that now, but what's with the blindfold?" I asked pulling it off.

"Nothing, just something I know you've been wanting since you can't ever get to sleep. It's got magnets in it! Do you like it?" He asked me like a five year old. I laughed.

"It's perfect. But you know the man who bought it for me is even more perfect." I said turning around and putting my arms around his neck.

"What if I told you that Abigail bought it?"

"Then Abby is prefect! And her daddy can give her this." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Nah, I bought it for you."

"Well in that case." I Pulled him closer to me and kissed him. He immediately responded and pushed me back so I was sitting on he bed, him leaning over me. "Jake." I mumbled against his lips. "Jake…Jake…stop."

"What Babie?" He asked pulling away from me.

"The kids and everyone."

"They're gone." He pushed me down on the bed and laid on top of me. Then he kissed me again, trailing down my neck, then gently sucking on my collar bone.

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad and Nes are at the doctor's and Lilly and Jackson took the kids out." He started sucking harder on my collar bone. He knows the only time he can give me hickeys is when I'm pregnant. I've actually been pregnant five times, including Abby. I was first pregnant when Jake and I were eighteen. Daddy made me put her up for adoption. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. When she was born, there were so many complications they said I'd never have another child. I had a stillbirth before we had Abby and I've had two since then.

"Jake. Can we talk for a minute?" He looked up at me. I could tell he had already left his mark on my collar bone.

"Yea, what's wrong Babie?"

I sighed. "I don't know. It's just, think about it Jake. Right now we could have five kids, not just one." He laid further back on the bed, leaning on the headboard and motioned for me to lay beside him. I willingly complied.

"Miles, everything that happened, happened for a reason." He took my hand and ran his thumb across it.

"Yea! Me! It's my fault and you know it!"

"No it's not Miles, God just had a better place for them."

I snuggled into his chest. "Better than with us?"

"Miles, think about it there's no war, hate…or paparazzi in heaven."

"I guess. But what about Leslie?"

"Miley, you know that it isn't your fault."

"Yea, I guess. I love you." I kissed his nose.

"I love you more!" He kissed me on the nose.

"No. I love you more!" I kissed him hard on the lips, begging him for entrance. He happily complied.

--

After about an hour of making out, we finally quit. It just didn't feel right to go all the way right now.

"Wow. That was great!" Jake breathed in my ear as he kissed me one more time.

I laid my head on his chest. "And to think that no clothes came off!"

"Yea!" He wrapped his arm around me so that I was resting my head on his arm too. "I love you Babie."

"I love you too Leslie!" He tried to tickle me, but I dodged out of his arms.

"Miley Rae!" He came running after me. I ran into the bathroom and closed the door leaning on it so he couldn't get it open. "Miley, Babie, open the door."

"No! You'll just tickle me!"

"No I won't Miles, I promise."

"Fine." I Moved away from the door and opened it. Jake came in and started tickling me. "Jake stop! You promised!!"

"I crossed my fingers Babie." He said.

"Jake…Jake stop! Let me go!" I cried out desperately.

He must've seen my face when I said it, I wasn't joking. "Are you ok?"

In response, I just ran to the toilet and sat down by it, emptying the contents of my stomach. Jake was immediately by my side. "I hate this!" Jake pulled my hair back and grabbed a ponytail and tied it up. Then he rubbed my back.

"Miles, calm down. It'll be ok." Jake spoke soothingly in my ear. I finished and lifted myself off the ground. I grabbed a Kleenex and wiped off my mouth and drank the little bit of water that Jake handed me.

I started to cry and Jake immediately wrapped me in a hug. I cried into his chest as he rubbed my back. "Mile, Sweetie, what's wrong?" I just shook my head and cried harder. He picked me up bridal style and took me to our room. He then laid me on the bed and sat beside me. I crawled back into his arms and just sat there crying. A few minutes later, I heard the door downstairs open and I did my best to stop crying. Whoever it was didn't come upstairs, so I went into the bathroom and washed my face then went back to Jake.

I laid on the bed with my face in the pillow and spoke to Jake "do you think that she's still where we left her?" I felt him lay beside me.

"Hmm?"

I rolled over to face him. "Do you think that Leslie is still where my dad made us leave her?"

He traced my cheek. "I don't know Miles, we could go check if you really wanted to."

"I do. I want her back."

"Mile, there's no guarantee-

I cut him off. "I know that Jake. I just want to try."

"Ok, when we get home, we'll look for her." He wrapped his arm around me.

"Mmmm…" He started rubbing my back.

"Lilly, do you think we should tell Miley and Jake that we're back and we'll be outside with the kids?" I heard Jackson's voice through the door.

"If the door is closed, I vote no, who knows what's going on in there!" Lilly whispered to my older brother.

Wait…this could be fun! I winked at Jake. "Mmm…Jake….that feels so good…harder!!" I let out a fake moan.

"Eww! See Jackson?!" I could almost see her face!

"Ugh…Miles…"

I got up and motioned for Jake to come with me, all the while keeping up the moaning.

"Disgusting! Jackson! Let's get out of here!" Once Lilly turned around, I opened the door and covered her eyes.

"Gottcha!" I yelled and started laughing with Jake.

"Miley Rae!! I hate you!" Lilly turned around fuming mad.

"What? We didn't DO anything."

Jackson's face was one with a look of complete confusion. "Wait…I thought you were, I mean, you were-

"Jackson, they were playing a prank on us."

"Oh I get it! You were just pretending to have-

"Abigail!" I yelled, trying to cover up Jackson. "Come here Sweetie!" Abby ran the rest of the way to me and I bent down to pick her up. "Yes Jackson. Now drop it. There are children in the house."

"Mommy! We're going to swim! Will you come with us? Please?" There was no way I was going to be able to resist my daughter's pleading face. Besides, this was supposed to be a time for family.

I sat her down and grabbed Jake's hand. "Of course we'll come swim with you. How 'bout you let me and Daddy get ready, and then I'll come help you get ready?"

"Ok! But you got to be fast!" Abby took off down the stairs running.

"Abigail Elizabeth!" Jake thundered, "don't you dare run in the house!"

Abby turned around, tears evident in her eyes, "Sorry Daddy."

"Abby, just go downstairs, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok Mommy." She slowly turned around and walked downstairs, softly crying the whole way.

We went back into our room and I closed the door. "Leslie Jacob Ryan! Why did you do that?!" I turned away from him and started digging in my suitcase for my bikini.

"Miley, do you really want her to be running a muck around your father's house?" He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Jake, she's three years old and she just wants to be with us!" I ripped my arm out of his grasp and grabbed my swimsuit.

"Miles, don't be like that."

"Be like what? You're the one acting like an ass!" I stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I quickly changed and slipped out the hallway door. I went to the basement to find Abby still crying and Morgan trying to calm her down. "Morgan, thanks, I can take care of her from here, you can go get your swimsuit on."

"Ok Miley." Morgan walked out the door, leaving me and my daughter alone.

"Mommy?" She mumbled through her tears, "why is Daddy so mad at me?"

"Oh Abigail, he's not, I don't know what's gotten into him." I wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh ok. Can we get ready now?" She pushed me away and grabbed her swimsuit off of her bed and started undressing.

After I helped her get dressed, we went into the laundry room to get towels. I grabbed a towel for both me and Abby. I also grabbed an extra just incase Jake decided to be an adult and come down to apologize.

Surprisingly, we didn't meet Jake until we were almost out the door. "Miley, can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about? Your actions said it all." I opened the door and carried Abby over to the pool where I helped her put her water wings on.

He followed me and tried to help me with Abby. "Jake. Go away. Now." I finished helping Abby then stood up looking Jake in the eyes.

"No. Not until you talk to me."

"Fine. What do you want?" I crossed my arms and turned to watch Abby jump into the pool.

Jake put his hand on my chin and turned my face. "She'll be fine. Jackson and Lilly are watching her."

"Whatever. Just tell me what you have to say." He grabbed my hands.

"Mile, please just hear me out on this."

"I'm not making any promises. You hurt our daughter."

He closed his eyes for a second then continued. "Miley, she's acting just like I did when I was her age. I don't want her to turn out like me."

"Why not? You're amazing." He shook his head.

"Think back to high school. I didn't have any real friends, all I had was my fame, until I met you. Then I didn't know how to act. I was too obnoxious, you hated me. I don't want her to need a wake up call like the one she loves telling her that he hates her."

"Wow. I never thought of it that way. But you still need to apologize to her. She just wants to be with you. She loves you." He wrapped me in a loving hug.

"Already planned on it Miles." He released me and then must've thought better because he picked me up.

"Jake? Jake! Put me down now!" He just laughed and threw me into the deep end of the pool. I mouthed "ass" to him but he just smiled then jumped in.

"Abigail? Can I talk to you?" Jake started swimming toward her, but when I looked at her, I didn't see excitement, I saw the worst thing possible, fear.

"Jake! Stop! Wait one minute!" I swam past him and he looked at me with confusion. I got to Abby and pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear "he's ok now. He's not mad at you. He just wants to talk to you." She nodded her head but still clung to me. Jake came over to us. "Well, Love, I guess we come as a packaged deal."

"Alright. Abigail, you know that I would never hurt you, right?" Abby nodded. "And you know that I don't want to see you sad?" Again, she nodded. "But sometimes, I have to make you sad so that you will understand when something is wrong, I don't want you to be like me."

"But Daddy! I want to be just like you and Mommy!"

"I know you do Munchkin, but Daddy was mean when he was in high school. Even to Mommy."

"You were?"

"Yea, I was, and I don't want you to act like that so you need to know discipline."

"Ok. I love you Daddy." She let go of me and reached out for Jake, who gladly took her and held her tight. "I wanna go jump in now!" She wiggled out of Jake's grasp and dog paddled her way to the side and climbed out.

"Wonderful, Jakey, just wonderful." I hugged him tightly and whispered to him. "We need to work out these rules together so we don't mess up."

He nodded his head and hugged me closer, then pulled me underwater with him. When we resurfaced, I playfully punched his shoulder. "Jake, I could have drowned!"

"Not with me."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him, then dunked his head under the water. "How did you like that?"

"You wanna know how I liked that?" I shook my head yes. "Ok then!" He pushed my head under water and I just sat there holding my breath. I was probably under for about a minute and a half before Jake got worried about me. "Miley, Babie, please come up. I don't want you to get hurt." I stayed under water with my eyes closed trying to make it look like I passed out. I heard him mumble "Oh shit." Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me up above water and out of the pool. He laid me on my back and started doing CPR. When he put his lips to my mouth, I grabbed his head and kissed him, hard. Which took him totally by surprise! He quickly pulled away. "Shit Miley! You scared me! Don't you ever do that again!"

I pretended to cough up some water. "Well, I got the lungs of a singer, and I got the acting skills of a Ryan." He laughed and leaned over me and gave me a kiss.

"That you do Mrs. Ryan, that you do." He stood up, then helped me up ,and we jumped back into the pool. Kaylee and Abby were playing mermaids in the shallow end of the pool. Jake decided to pick me up and throw me further out into the pool. That's when Abby turned to look at us.

"Daddy! Daddy! Do that to me!" Jake picked her up and lightly threw her. She loved it! We played around in the pool for about an hour, then got out so we could have lunch.

I made sandwiches for everyone, then after we all ate, Abby, Kaylee, and Annie were put down for their naps. Lilly and Jackson went upstairs to take a 'nap' too, and Morgan went out to ride her horse, so it was just me and Jake. We decided to just watch a movie. I chose Camp Rock. We watched that until my dad and Nes came in the door...


End file.
